Options
by Writeaboutus
Summary: Quinn had never been honest about her feelings. Rachel had always hoped, but never imagine it possible. Takes place directly after OMW
1. Chapter 1

There's a moment, right before your death, that everything you could have had flashes in your mind.

It's not like in the movies. Your life doesn't flash before your eyes. No, it's so much crueler than that. It is all the 'could have been's' and the what if's' that you see. The missed opportunities and every regret you have ever had. It's a flash of big brown eyes, pleading with you to finally be honest.

At least that's what it was to Quinn. She saw every missed opportunity in that damned bathroom that her and Rachel seemed to always have a moment in. She heard every song that she could have dedicated to the singer in the choir room that became her home. She regretted every hurtful word directed at the girl she loved, the one person who signified everything she could never have.

She felt every tear shed by those she hurt. Every tear spilled equalled every drop of blood that was dripping off of her wrist, it dangled at a precarious angle as she hung upside down in her red beetle. So much red.

Her cheerio uniform had somehow managed to fling itself onto the road, taunting her. It laid there in perfect condition. The black as crisp as the night sky. The white as pristine as the clouds above. And the red as rich as the blood spilling out of her.

Somehow, even through the horrible crash, her stereo was still playing. She could hear it blasting over the honking cars and the frantic yells of people trying to reach her. It was playing an 80's song. And all Quinn could think of was that night Rachel hosted a party and she had gotten drunk. They played spin the bottle and it was the first moment Quinn really knew she had feelings for Rachel.

Consciously knew, anyway.

Because in that moment she had wanted the bottle to land on her. Instead Blaine, the lucky bastard, had won a kiss from Rachel. They got up on the stage and sang that ridiculous song. And Quinn was captivated.

_Don't you want me baby?_

I think I always have.

The song began to fade out, dying with the battery in her car. There was static and then a pop. And suddenly all she could hear was chaos.

She tried to concentrate. Tried to remember the sound of Rachel's voice. Hoping it would act as a sort of an anchor, keeping her tethered to earth. Rachel had always been that for her. She kept her grounded. She was always guiding her to do the right thing.

How could she not remember? There was no other voice that compared. If Quinn had already forgotten the sound of Rachel's voice what's stopping Rachel from forgetting hers?

She wondered how much longer she had, if the size of the puddle of blood was any indication, she didn't have much left.

She wondered if they would mourn her loss.

Surely many would cheer to hear of the demise of the evil Ice Queen. She could understand that.

Would Puck mourn her? They had a child together, wasn't that enough to form a familial bond?

Would Santana? The one person who truly understood her. More than anyone would ever know.

And what about Brittany? The girl always seemed to have her head in the clouds. Would this be enough to bring her down?

Mercedes? They had once lived under the same roof. They were close at one point. Would it matter if Quinn suddenly didn't exist?

And what about Finn? Someone who she really thought she truly loved. Would he care if Quinn died? Or had she managed to break that relationship beyond repair?

And what about Sam? He had almost wanted to marry her at one point. Surely that would be enough to miss her if she no longer lived.

And Tina? Would she even notice if Quinn was gone? They had hardly ever spoken, but Quinn considered the girl her friend.

Mike? They had once been popular together. And both suffered the consequences of joining Glee club. Would he care?

What about Kurt? They never seemed to see eye to eye, but when it came down to it, they had always been their for each other. Would he attend her funeral?

And Blaine? Quinn had spoken to him on a couple occasions one on one, but mostly only interacted with him when Kurt was there. She should have probably made more of an effort. Would he make one?

Would Artie care? A boy who was always so optimistic, despite everything he had been through. Would this be another event he would consider hard in his life?

Rachel. The one person she had caused the most pain to. She had gone out of her way to make the girls life miserable. Yet Rachel had always said that she didn't hate her. Why was that? She deserved to be hated. Would Rachel rejoice at the news? Would she be indifferent? Maybe she would be sad at the loss of a fellow Glee clubber. Or was it more than that? Would Rachel really mourn the girl? Would she throw herself over Quinn's coffin in complete and utter despair?

Quinn had been too busy picturing her funeral to notice the sound of the sirens approaching. Would they make it to her in time?

She hadn't made it in time. She was supposed to be at a wedding. Doing the first selfless thing ever in her life. She was supposed to be watching the love of her life get married. She had even managed to fuck that up.

Would Santana tell Rachel about her feelings? They had promised to keep each other secrets all the way to the grave.

They never specified whose grave.

She let her eyes droop close, tired of watching the puddle of her blood grown in size. Through her close lids she could see the flashes of red and blue. They were here to save her.

Did she deserve to be saved?

All her life she had been considered a disappointment. She wasn't as pretty as Frannie. She wasn't the woman her Daddy wanted her to grow up to be. Her mother would be devastated if she found out that not only had she been a pregnant teen, but now in love with a girl. A jewish girl to boot.

Maybe Mr. Schue could create an assignment about disappointment. Too bad Quinn wouldn't be there to participate. She would hit it out of the park.

She started to think of her last words. Not the ones she had stupidly texted while driving.

**_On my way_**

though those could be perceived and broken down to a philosophical level. On her way where? Did she ever reach her destination? Or was it a state of mind? Was she on her way to becoming the person she was meant to be?

No, those were not the last words she was thinking of. Her last words had been to her best friend. Santana had called when she was at her house, picking up the pink bridesmaid dress.

_You sure about this Q?_

Her best friend had questioned in a worried tone.

_Of course not, but its her. It's Rachel. I have to._

Because when it came to Rachel Berry she never had a choice.

Rachel Berry wasn't a choice. She was an inevitability.

_I'll save you a seat. Britt's thinks you should Taylor Swift the shit out of this wedding. Normally I wouldn't use Taylor Swift as a point of reference when making a decision, but she's right._

Santana always knew what to say to get a laugh out of Quinn, even though she had been keeping her tears at bay the whole time.

_She wants this, S. Who am I to stop her?_

Quinn had answered, ripping the plastic off the hanger to get to the dress.

_At this point, you're the only who can._

Santana had way too much faith in her.

_She made her choice._

Quinn had struggled to put on the dress that Rachel had chosen out.

_You never gave her a second option._

Santana was understandably upset.

_I was never an option._

Santana had hung up the phone angrily after that. Those were their last words to each other. Those were Quinn's last words ever.

_I was never an option._

Inspirational right? Quinn never had faith in herself. And her final words proved that.

She was dying and all she could think of was how untrue those words were. She knew she was. She thought back on every missed opportunity. All the words left unsaid between the girls. She thought back on every moment they shared. In front of a piano, in the bathroom, in a school hallway, in the principles office, in the choir room, on stage. Every time she had a chance to say something. Every time it looked like Rachel was contemplating something as well. Every time Quinn was left with words on her tongue.

And maybe for a second, before the darkness consumed her, she allowed herself to believe that she was an option.

* * *

** Just something that was stuck in my head. Don't worry I will still be working on HPOE.**

**This will be 3 chapters long, possibly 4. Hope you liked it.**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel couldn't say she didn't know why she was waiting for Quinn to show up. Because she knew why she was waiting. She needed Quinn to be present.

She knew all eyes were on her. She knew that they were all waiting for her. She picked up her phone one last time. It had been 20 minutes since Quinn's last text.

**_On my way_**

Where was she? She most certainly wasn't on her way, or she would be here by now. They were about to lose their spot, and she could feel Finn's patience wearing thin.

Her fathers on the other hand, looked delighted. If she were honest with herself, so did many of her guests in attendance. She watched her fathers heatedly talking in whispers with Burt and Carole.

**_Quinn, you said you would be here. Where are you?_**

Rachel fired off one last text. She wondered if Quinn was just playing another cruel joke on her, pretending to be her friend. She refused to believed that, despite everything she knew she and Quinn were friends. Sometimes it even felt like something more meaningful than that.

Rachel looked up to see her best friends eyes on her. Kurt new better than anyone, perhaps even better than herself, why she was delaying her nuptial. He always just seemed to _know_ what was running through her mine. And when it came to Quinn Fabray, it was no different.

She appreciated that he hadn't mentioned anything to his step brother and her fiancé. Her best guess was because he too, was hoping that Quinn would come bursting in here to stop the wedding.

Rachel let here mind run rampant with ideas of grande romantic gestures from time to time. Quinn bursting through the door proclaiming her undying love for Rachel was one of them. She would burst in with the pink dress she could hardly believe everyone agreed to wear. Her hazel eyes would be bright with excitement and trepidation. Her blonde hair would flow behind her as she ran up to the alter and proclaim her raspy voice

_"You can't marry him Rachel! I love you!"_

Alas, this was the real world and the beautiful girl with hazel eyes, blonde hair, and raspy voice was nowhere to be found.

Rachel was well aware that she could be making up this whole 'Quinn Fabray has feelings for me' in her head. But the alternative, Quinn not feeling anything for her, was too painful to imagine.

_"When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn and only Finn right?"_

Quinn's words rang through her thoughts. Why had she been so stupid? Why hadn't she just admitted that she had feelings for her?

"Hey Yentl are you-" Santana was about to direct a question at Rachel, but her phone interrupted her. Rachel rushed over to the Latina's side.

"Is it Quinn?"

"Calm your non existent tits, Berry" Rachel looked down at her chest and frowned. They were existent. She glanced up and noticed Brittany nodding and giving her a thumbs up. Apparently Brittany agreed.

"It's Judy...weird" Santana glanced up at Rachel, their eyes locked and they both suddenly felt something. And it wasn't good.

"Mrs. Fabray is-" Santana never finished her sentence. She clamped her mouth shut and stared at Rachel with wide eyes. She said nothing, only a choked sound escaped her throat. That was all Rachel needed to hear to know that something was wrong.

Brittany wrapped an arm around her girlfriend at the noise, but there was no other indication that something was wrong.

"Yes, I'll be right there" Santana said in a strained voice. She hung up the phone and removed Brittany's arm from around her, instead clasping their hands together tightly.

Everyone watched Santana in silence, waiting for her to disclose what the phone call was about. Even the boys had found their way over to them.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, concern etched on his face. Santana looked like she had just seen a ghost. Everyone was worried. Santana glanced up at Finn, but then locked eyes with Rachel, as if she were the only one deserving of the information.

"It's Quinn" Quinn's name came out in a choked sob, but Santana pulled herself together before completely losing control. Kurt's hand found Rachel's, they clasped together tightly.

"She got into an accident. It's bad. That's all Judy would say. I-" Santana stood up suddenly. "I- I have to go." She tugged Brittany behind her then looked back over her shoulder at Rachel.

"You coming?" Santana asked looking straight at Rachel. Rachel turned around just to make sure the Latina was indeed taking to her. She locked eyes with Santana and in doing so Rachel was aware that Santana knew. She understood.

Rachel looked over at her fiancé. She wasn't asking for his permission, she was looking for his reaction. He nodded once regardless. It seemed like everyone was catching on to what _Quinn_ and _Rachel_ actually meant. He looked broken and disillusioned and it wasn't because one of his friends had been in a terrible accident. It was because he too understood.

Rachel grasped Kurt's hand tightly, not being able to face anything without him and tugged him behind her without a word to anyone.

They all rode in silence. Brittany had decided to drive because Santana's hands were shaking too violently to grab the wheel. Kurt held Rachel tightly, but the car ride went by in complete silence. No one cried. No one spoke. Rachel wondered if anyone was breathing.

When they arrived at the hospital Rachel's stomach lurched and she found herself vomiting into the bushes right by the entrance. To her surprise it wasn't Kurt who ran a soothing hand over her back.

"Pull it together Rachel" Santana said soothingly. That was probably the first time Rachel heard Santana use her first name. Once she was sure she wasn't going to vomit anymore she stood up straight and nodded. Glad that her companions waited for her.

Rachel was aware that they must have looked like lunatics. Rachel in her bridal gown. Kurt in a suit. Brittany and Santana in bridesmaid dresses. Everyone stared.

Santana paid no mind to it though. She had an arm wrapped around Rachel and her hand held by Brittany's as she marched through the hospital like she owned the place. She knew exactly where she was headed when she lead them to the emergency room. She walked right up to a desk and pulled a phone out from behind it.

"Dr. Manuel Lopez to the ER please. Manuel Lopez, ER." Santana's voice echoed through the hospital. A nurse behind the desk swiveled her chair to glare at Santana.

"Do not mess with me Betty, not today" Santana said dismissively to the nurse. They didn't have to wait long for a man resembling Santana to approach them.

"Papi, what's going on? Have you heard anything?" The man looked at Rachel and her friends carefully, wondering how much he should really say to them. The man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked exhausted.

"I was here when she came in. It's- It's not good. She's with our best doctors in there Santy, Dr. Shepard and Dr. Torres." This piece of information apparently meant a lot to Santana because she stiffened.

"Both of them? Papi, why does she need both?" The man aged with the one question alone. He looked at the group of teenagers with sadness.

"She sustained a spinal injury. I don't know how extensive. You guys should wait with Mrs. Fabray. Quinn will be in surgery for a while."

The first couple of hours in the surgical waiting room passed by in a blur. She noticed the rest of her wedding party arriving. She was aware of Kurt trying to feed her and give her water, but Rachel wasn't hungry.

It wasn't until someone wearing scrubs stepped in that Rachel became more animated. She stood up waiting to hear the update. The woman looked around the room filled to the brim with teens dressed to the nines. She shook her head and stepped closer to Mrs. Fabray.

"Your daughter sustained a substantial amount of internal injuries. She broke her wrist and a couple of ribs. She had internal bleeding that we were able to get under control. It's her spinal injury that we are concerned about right now. It's been touch and go but I assure you both Dr. Shepard and Dr. Torres are hard at work." The woman was about to turn around and leave the room when Rachel stopped her.

"Wait!" The woman turned to face Rachel it seemed the only reason she was indulging her was because of the wedding dress.

" Touch and Go, yo don't mean...?" Rachel couldn't even finish her thought, but the surgeon seemed to understand.

"She flatlined twice" The woman said bluntly, but when Rachel's eyes welled with tears she stepped closer.

"She's going to be ok right?" Rachel asked between sobs. Santana came up behind her and held Rachel's hand.

"What's your name?" The woman asked kindly, she glanced up recognizing Santana.

"Rachel" She choked out.

"I'm Meredith, Rachel, and I promise you that we are going to try and save your... friend. Is she your friend?" Meredith asked Rachel, Rachel swallowed thickly before answering quietly.

"I love her" She managed to choke out. Loud enough for only Meredith and Santana to hear.

"Well, I promise you we will try our very best to save her. But in order to do that I have to get back in there and help them" Rachel nodded accepting her answer. But before the women left she took Rachel's hand and squeezed it.

"What did she say?" Finn asked, standing up from between Sam and Tina. Rachel turned on her heel and stomped towards the boy.

"This is your fault" Rachel jabbed him hard into his chest. He looked surprised by the accusation. Everyone did.

"Rachel" Brittany called lightly trying to stop her.

"It's your fault. YOU! You saw me with my wedding dress before the wedding! It's bad luck and now! Now look at us! Quinn is-" Rachel was hitting Finn and he was accepting every punch and every slap thrown his way. Rachel was hurting and she needed a punching bag. He would be that for her.

"Quinn is-" She brokenly sobbed as she hit him. Puck stepped in and wrapped his arm around the small girl.

"LET ME GO! NOAH! PUT ME DOWN!" Rachel kicked and sobbed, trying to break free, but the man with puffy red eyes wouldn't let her go.

"This isn't Finn's fault."Puck said calmly into her ear "It's not. Calm down Rachel. Breathe" This only seemed to have the opposite effect on the girl. She sobbed harder, no longer fighting Puck.

"It's not his fault. Because it's mine!" She wailed "If I hadn't been texting her and rushing her- She wouldn't be- She'd be-" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence. She broke down in Pucks arms.

Once she was able to calm down, Rachel looked around the room frantically, searching for the one person who loved Quinn, maybe not like she did, but she loved her none the less. She spotted Santana sobbing into Brittany, Brittany trying her best to keep it together. She pulled herself out of Pucks arms and went straight for Santana.

Part of Rachel feared she would get punched in the nose, but Santana didn't hesitate to open her arms wide to welcome Rachel into an embrace. Santana held her and Brittany held them both.

Rachel never imagined she would be in the arms of some of her biggest tormentors seeking comfort. Then again she would never imagine herself to be in love with her BIGGEST tormentor. And Quinn may never know how she feels.

"What if- What if I never get to tell her?" Rachel sobbed into Santana.

"Don't ask questions I don't know the answer to Berry" Santana snapped. Oddly, Rachel found it comforting. Brittany is the one who spoke up.

"You'll get a chance. Quinn's tough." Rachel really hoped so.

Hours later when most people had gone home to either change or go to bed, Meredith finally stepped in. LeRoy (both of her parents had stayed) nudged Judy awake.

Meredith looked exhausted, but she gave no other emotional indication as to how Quinn was.

Rachel waited with bated breath, hoping that she would have the chance to finally tell Quinn how she felt.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one!**

**If hospitals are involved I immediately think of Grey's. I couldn't help myself.**

**I'd love to hear what you guys think -A**


	3. Chapter 3

If you had told Santana Lopez a year ago that she was going to be out and proud with Brittany, she would have laughed in your face. She would have down right cackled if you had told her that her Catholic parents loved and supported her despite her sexuality.

If you had told her that Quinn Fabray was as gay as she was. She would have never believed you. If you had told her that Fabray was gay for Berry. She would have punched you in the face for your stupidity. Then slapped you for good measure.

Yet there she stood in front of her dying best friend in a hospital room. Lead in by her supportive father. Holding hands with her girlfriend Brittany. And consoling her ...friend... she shuttered at the thought, Rachel Fuckin Berry.

Judy had already stepped in to see the extent of Quinn's injuries. It was truly as horrible as they made it out to be. Half of Quinn's face was swollen almost beyond recognition. There was a tube down her throat helping her breathe. An army of machines was keeping her alive. Yet Quinn Fabray still looked gorgeous, ethereal even. That Bitch. She was literally in her death bed and she still managed to look hot.

Dr. Shepard, a man they liked to call McDreamy around the hospital, even Santana could understand why, had stepped out with Judy to explain what was going on with Quinn.

Rachel stood right at the foot of Quinn's bed, taking her all in. Glad that the blonde was alive, but the hardest was yet to come. Quinn had many more battles to fight, and if Shepard was right, two more surgeries.

"I can't-" Rachel whispered backing away from the bed. Her breathing speeding up. She clutched at her chest and looked down at what she was wearing. She hadn't left the hospital all night and was still wearing her wedding dress.

"I can't breathe" She choked out between labored breaths. Santana was unsure of what to do, even Brittany stood their awkwardly looking like she was about to run out of the room for help.

"I can't breathe" Rachel choked out more frantically, pulling roughly at her dress. She reached behind her back trying to unzip herself.

"Get this- Get this off of me!" Rachel tugged frantically all over the dress, trying to squirm out of it.

"GET IT OFF!" Rachel said louder. Both Brittany and Santana were quick to oblige. Rachel was in full on panic attack mode. Together the two roughly removed the wedding dress from Rachel. She was left standing there in only her underwear. Santana looked around awkwardly as if a pair of clothes would magically appear for Rachel.

"What's going on here?" Meredith Grey stepped in holding an IV bag. At least that's what Santana thought her name was. She remembered her father mentioning a couple of the fourth year residents that seemed to wreak havoc at Lima General.

"She couldn't breathe" Brittany explained holding up the wedding dress as proof. Rachel was still heaving long breaths, but was finally calming down.

"Do you have any extra clothes?" Meredith asked Rachel as she hung up the new IV bag for Quinn. Santana balled up the wedding dress, not sure what to do with it.

Rachel shook her head, tears streamed down her face, but she didn't seem to care how vulnerable she looked. Standing there, crying in her underwear. Her hair still neatly pinned up.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Meredith left the room, leaving the three girls to stare at Quinn in silence. They watched the forced rise and fall of her chest. They kept their eyes on the beeping machines.

"Just don't go wandering around the hospital claiming you're a doctor" Meredith said lightly, returning to the room with a pair of light blue scrubs. Rachel smiled lightly at the woman and thanked her.

Judy and Rachel's fathers returned not long after with a couple of coffees in their hands. They each handed one to the girls sitting stoically around Quinn. Santana and Brittany took the cups gratefully, hoping the caffeine would work it's way through their system quickly. Rachel refused.

"Rachel sweetie, I think it's time to go home." One of the men said, Santana thought maybe his name was Hiram.

"I'm not leaving" Rachel said in a commanding tone. It's the first thing she has said that really sounded like herself since the wedding. And for some reason Santana smiled, she found it comforting.

"Honey" The other man LeRoy started but she glared at the men so fiercely they shut up.

"It's alright Mr. Berry-s. I'm going to be here. My dad is always here." Santana spoke out, surprising herself with coming to Rachel's defense. Both men turned to look at Judy asking for permission. What both men didn't know was Santana couldn't give a rats ass to what Judy said, she would not leave Quinn's side.

"It's alright." Judy said shying away from Santana's withering look. "The company is nice."

Santana had to hold back laughter when she realized that Judy too, would never have imagined a year ago, that she would literally be standing in the gayest room as her daughter laid near death, in a hospital bed.

"Hello, Judy?" Dr. Callie Torres stepped into the ICU room.

Correction: _Now _it was the gayest room.

Callie locked eyes with Santana in surprise not expecting to find her there. Callie Torres had helped Santana when it came to coming out to her parents.

"Santana what are you doing here?" Callie asked, almost completely forgetting Judy.

"Quinn's my best friend" Any other day Santana would shy away from being so openly honest about her feelings, but today was not the kind of day to be holding back the truth.

Callie glanced over at the girl she had operated on and then back at Santana. She nodded and returned to her job.

"Mrs. Fabray, can I have a word?" Judy nodded and exited the room with the doctor.

Rachel sat in a chair right next to Quinn, looking impossibly small. She hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on top of her knees simply staring at Quinn. She wouldn't move from that position for the next 16 hours.

Brittany had left as soon as morning came. Santana thought it was best, that way her girl could get some sleep. Nobody else was allowed to visit Quinn in the ICU, though many did stop by to check up on them. Rachel stayed in her seat refusing to move. ot to drink, not to eat, not even to go to the bathroom.

Santana on the other hand, needed more caffeine. When she returned from the coffee cart with a cup for both her and Rachel she saw two doctors standing outside Quinn's room.

"Is that the bride of Frankenstein?" One of them asked, nodding over to Rachel who, even from here, looked like she was in bad shape.

"Try Frankenteen" Santana corrected, standing right next to them. Santana recognized Meredith and the other, Yang maybe?

"Santana I'm-" Santana waved off Meredith's apology before she could even get it out.

"It was a terrible idea- In case you couldn't tell she's in love with her" Santana nodded at Quinn. "You're Yang right?" Santana asked the other bored looking doctor, she wanted to make sure she had the name right.

"Yup. You're Lopez's daughter, right?" The doctor asked. Santana nodded.

"Help!" Rachel stepped out of the room frantically, looking at the doctors. "She's-she's choking!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran up to Meredith and pulled her into the room. Both doctors and Santana jumped into action following Rachel into the room.

Meredith quickly stepped over to Quinn, who sure enough was making choking sounds.

"It's ok" Yang assured the teenagers "It means she can breathe on her own."

"Cristina page Derrick" Meredith ordered the other doctor. Cristina peered her head out of the room and hollered "Page Doctor Shepard!"

Meredith removed the tube from Quinn's throat, then started fussing over her to check her vitals. Dr. Shepard quickly stepped in, moving to the opposite side of the bed and pulled out a small light from his coat to check Quinn's eyes.

"Quinn? Quinn, I'm Doctor Shepard, can you hear me?" Santana made her way over to Rachel, the coffee's long forgotten.

Quinn let out a small groan at all the noise and the fussing. Santana could imagine her waking up and slapping their hands off of her.

Rachel gasped at the noise Quinn emitted. She shot forward to the foot of Quinn's bed. Santana instead found herself moving Dr. Grey aside, taking Quinn's hand that was not in a cast.

"Q, you bitch" Santana cried, openly sobbing now, just hearing the sound of her best friend groan.

The doctors and the teens waited in silence for Quinn to have any kind of response. The doctors hoping the lack of oxygen to her brain while her heart stopped beating didn't cause any long term effects. The teens just waiting to here Quinn say something.

The blonde looked to be wincing in pain, she swallowed with difficulty and turned her head at the sound of Santana's voice. Here eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light, she blinked a couple of times. Hazel eyes just as bright as Santana had always remembered them.

"San?" She croaked out. "I need- I need to Taylor Swift the shit out of..." Her weak voice trailed off, looking at the doctor who was pointing the light in her eye. She furrowed her brow at the man.

"She might be having some difficulties. She's not making any sense" Dr. Shepard said prodding Quinn's head gently. Santana let out a watery laugh and shook her head.

"She's making perfect sense." She argued "God Bitch, you didn't have to go and get into an accident to stop the wedding" Santana was never known for having a filter, having Rachel in the room wasn't going to stop her. Cristina and Meredith stepped closer to the door but made no move to leave. They were eaves dropping, wanting to hear how this story played out.

Quinn's eyes fluttered around the room, taking in her surroundings. Dr. Shepard continued to run tests on Quinn, but when hazel eyes landed on brown ones, nothing else seemed to matter to those two.

"Quinn" Rachel let out with a long breath, like maybe she had been holding it. Knowing Rachel, she probably had.

"Rachel I-" Quinn croaked, looking at Rachel who had tears streaming down her face. Rachel was nodding.

"Me too" Rachel said, stepping closer to Quinn.

Rachel hardly left Quinn's side after that. It was annoying how everyone in the hospital fell in love with the small girl. Even Cristina Yang developed a certain _fondness_ towards the diva and that was saying something. Though Santana could bet it had more to do with Berry's 'Thank you' Cookies. Berry would bring in after the few times she did go home to change and shower and occasionally sleep.

It wasn't all rainbows and butterflies after Quinn woke up. She still had 2 risky surgeries that she had to go through. The only other person that was allowed to see Quinn was Brittany. Other than that it was only Judy, Rachel, and Santana. And even that was pushing it. Though no one dared to kick out the almost teen bride(the cookies were really that good) and Santana would simply laugh if they tried to get her to leave, directing them to Dr. Lopez.

The students of McKinley held a vigil that first night Quinn was in the hospital. Those hypocrites pretending to care. As if they hadn't thrown slushies or uttered unkind words about her.

It was about 2 hours after Quinn's last surgery when Santana walked in to her room. Rachel was at her side, of course, asleep. Her head resting next to Quinn's hip. Her hand holding Quinn's tightly.

The swelling and bruising in Quinn's face was almost completely gone. The cuts were healing. Quinn was really on her way to recovery. But it wasn't those signs that made Santana realize her best friend was getting better.

It was the brightness in her eyes when ever she would wake up and see Rachel at her side. It was the smile that spread across her face (and everyone else in the hospital) whenever Rachel would sing quietly to her. Quinn was in a hospital bed, with the possibility of not being able to walk again (though both Rachel and Brittany agreed that the statistics did not apply to Quinn, that she would be walking again) and she had never quite seen her best friend this happy.

"Hey San" Quinn said, opening her eyes. Almost as if on cue, Quinn's eyes lit up noticing Rachel holding her hand.

"Hey Q" Santana said quietly pulling a chair next to Quinn, on the opposite side of Rachel.

"I've decided I'm going to walk again" Quinn said, a determined smile on her face. Santana chuckled.

"Just like that?" Santana shook her head when Quinn looked over at Rachel and nodded. The sight of Rachel was all she needed to make up her mind.

"Just like that" Quinn agreed. They sat in silence for a while, when Quinn finally spoke up, but she wasn't looking at Santana when she spoke. She was staring directly at Rachel.

"I think I'm an option, San" Quinn said hopefully. Santana's mind flashed back to the conversation they had before Quinn wreck. She too looked over at the sleeping girl grasping tightly onto Quinn's hand.

"Quinn, I think you're the only option"

* * *

**I'm not sure I'm satisfied leaving the ending like this. Maybe one more chapter? Though I can't figure out whose point of view I would use.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Hope you all liked it -A**


	4. Epilogue

**This is the final installment of ****_Options._**** It's really more of an epilogue. Hope you enjoy it -A**

* * *

Brittany wasn't quite so sure why everyone was so shocked. She had always known. Most of the Glee club had their suspicions as well, but none of them were quite as confident as Brittany.

When Rachel first wheeled Quinn down the hallways of McKinley most people had stopped dead in their tracks to stare at them. No one had thought that Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray could EVER be friends, even after a deadly accident.

Brittany didn't think anyone would slushie Rachel and Quinn. No one could really throw a slushie at a girl in a wheel chair, could they? Santana then reminded her that the chair didn't save Artie from the icy beverage.

Brittany had never felt as much pride as she did for her girlfriend on the day she stood 3 paces behind Rachel and Quinn, glaring at anyone within a 6 feet radius of them. Daring them to even think about throwing the corn syrup laced drink in their faces. People took one look at Santana and slurped on the straws in their drinks instead of throwing the slushies.

Brittany had been their on the day Quinn got the news. Rachel and Santana were also in the room, because, duh. McDreamy and the Doctor who had a hot girlfriend that was a 'tiny human' doctor.

Brittany liked that, 'tiny humans', she began using it all the time.

Where was she? Oh right.

The Doctor with the nice hair and the Doctor who was friends with Santana stood in front of Quinn and looked at her with very professional faces. They told her that the damage done to her spinal cord was very bad, like no walking ever again, bad. BUT, there was a possibility, that if Quinn worked hard enough, she would be able to walk again. Then Torro, or Torres? Brittany wasn't good with names. She looked right at Quinn and told her, that if she worked hard enough, she could even dance again.

Brittany knew how much this meant to one of her oldest friends. Though Quinn wasn't a dancer like she was, dancing had always made the shorter blonde happy.

Quinn didn't turn to her mother, or Santana, or Brittany, or even the really good looking doctors that seemed to decorate this hospital. She looked at Rachel. And Rachel stared back with tears in her eyes. Quinn had tugged Rachel, practically in her lap, and held her tightly. Brittany wondered if Quinn was up to giving Brittany a ride on her wheel chair, like Rachel was now sitting. It looked like it could be fun.

The best part was that Judy hadn't even seemed surprised by Quinn hugging and crying with Rachel. In fact, Judy had been spending a lot of time with the Berry men. Brittany decided that would be a great friendship.

Quinn and Rachel never held hands. Not in school anyway, they always did when they were with Santana and Brittany. They also never kissed. Not when anyone was looking anyway. Not even her and Santana. It made Brittany kind of sad because she sure it would be a happy sight.

Even though they never kissed in front of anyone, Brittany knew that they kissed. She knew the look people had after _sneaky lady kisses_.

Brittany had always liked Rachel, she had never realized that calling her a hobbit or a smurf or even rupaul were meant in a teasing way. She always thought they were compliments. Brittany had always thought Rupaul was a pretty woman. As soon as she realized that Santana and Quinn had meant them in a mean way she immediately apologized to Rachel.

Rachel told Brittany it was in the past. And what is in the past is gone. Though she had been talking to Brittany, she had been looking at Quinn when she said it. Later that day Brittany watched Rachel wheel Quinn out of the janitors closet, both sporting the _sneaky lady kisses_ face.

Even Santana started to love Rachel, though Brittany had always known that her girlfriend had never hated the small singer. She had found her annoying, and she still did. She had been jealous of her talent, and she still was. And she hated the way she dressed, that hadn't changed. But Rachel was no longer _Berry_ or _Treasure Trail_ or _Yentl_ or _Streisand_ or any of the names her girlfriend had once called their new friend. Rachel was now Rachel, and suddenly none of that other stuff Santana used to hate about her mattered.

Quinn and Rachel's friendship soon turned into old news. Mostly because they were always together. _Always_. If you ever saw Quinn, Rachel wouldn't be too far behind. People stopped staring.

Rachel went to every single physical therapy appointment with Quinn.

Well, _almost_, every single appointment. Santana and Quinn had made a pact that Quinn would be on her feet by prom. Not because she wanted to walk up and get the crown that she always wanted. No, because Quinn swore if she could walk by the time prom came around, she would dance with Rachel in front of the whole school.

On the appointments Rachel would go to, Quinn would pretend to be making minimal progress. On the ones Santana went to, is where Quinn would make the real progress. Brittany had been put in charge of distracting Rachel on those days. She didn't mind. Having Rachel around was like having her own personal radio. Though this radio was stuck on the broadway musicals station most of the time.

Prom was even better than Brittany could have ever anticipated. The look Rachel had on her face when Santana helped Quinn to her feet and Quinn shakily took her steps towards the girl made everyone cry. Brittany could have sworn she even saw 'Rick the Stick' wipe at his eyes.

Rachel, tiny Rachel, held Quinn protectively in her arms as they slowly circled the dance floor. William McKinley High went wild, applauding the two girls. The dance only went on for half a song because Quinn got tired quickly, but right before she took her seat back on her chair she kissed Rachel right in front of the stage, for all the school to see.

Once graduation rolled around Quinn could walk a little easier, only needing help from a cane.

Her 3 best friends looked beautiful and accomplished in their red gowns. Brittany watched with pride from the stands, standing next to her girlfriends parents and Judy. Who could always be seen with a Berry man at her side.

Quinn walked across the stage, without the assistance from her cane, to retrieve her diploma. And Brittany could swear everyone in the audience stood to applaud the ex cheerio.

Sure, Brittany was a little sad to see her 3 best friends go. She still had one more year at McKinley, though she doubted this next year would compare to the last couple of months.

Brittany knew her girlfriend would take care of Rachel and Kurt in New York. She knew that Quinn would be fine in New Haven, especially with those metro passes she had bought for herself and Rachel WAAAY before the accident.

Seriously, how had anyone ever doubted those two had feelings for each other? And people had the audacity to think Brittany was stupid.

Brittany simply liked to look at life differently. It was more fun that way. She knew it came off as sort of naive, but Brittany knew what life meant.

In fact, she was smarter than most when it came to the important stuff. People always stopped and complained about their problems. Brittany never sweat the small stuff. It was the big things that mattered. Like family, and friends, and loved ones.

Britt knew what she had with Santana was a once in a life time thing. Not many people ever got to witness their kind of love, let alone actually feel it. How lucky was Brittany that she got to feel it with Santana and witness it with Rachel and Quinn?

Witnessing true love like that was the most beautiful thing Brittany had ever witnessed.

She still didn't understand why people were so surprised that that kind of love and beauty came from Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story that started out as a midnight thought that wouldn't leave until I wrote it down.**

**Reviews are appreciated -A**


End file.
